True Love Shows
by sibuna509
Summary: Patricia and Eddie break up and Patrome happens.What will Eddie do?Will Patrome stay or Peddie happen? Sorry I suck at summarys dont own a thing besides the plot!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's Pov.

Everyone is down eating breakfast when two seats are empty. Jerome and Patricia bit weird Jerry is the first one in the room since he is a pig when it comes to food. Oh well if there is no food left I'll just blame Alfie for it. On about Patricia and Jerome here they come. Patricia looks hot as usual still can't believe we broke up.

"Hey Trixie" said Amber who is holding alfie's hand. Really more couples it just kills me. On about couples is that JEROME'S AND PATRICIA'S HAND TOGETHER?!

"Good News amber don't break my ear drums but Patrome is happing since Jerome saw me upset after something happened we got together!" She said while staring at me. I broke up with her because she was cheating with me with Jerome. She did say sorry but I didn't accept it because she was meant to tell me herself which she didn't! So WHY SHOULD I ACCEPT HER APOLGY! My anger is coming out because I am squeezing the life out of my pancake. I REALLY WANT TO PUNCH JEROME!

"I am going to school now later" and with that I was out the door in a second. I was walking to school up until I got tackled by Nina.

"Hey Orison" Nina said while I helped her up.

"Hey American Chosen One " I said back while she chuckled.

"What?"

"You said 'American Chosen One'"

"Your point neens?"

"It was unnecessary for putting American in front because your American too stupid 'American Orison'" we started laughing then it when silent up on until Nina brought up a conversation.

"I know your Jealous of 'Patrome'" Nina said

"No I am not"

"Yes you are"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is to"

I smacked my hand over my mouth after I said that.

"So you finally admitted. Eddie it is ok to be jealous. Everyone at one point had been jealous in there life"

"Fine I am jealous but really Jerome? He is idiotic and has a brain of a pea"

"I know he is but don't judge love you never know it might last or might not but if they break up then you know it wasn't true love"

"What does that mean Nina? Nina! GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT"

* * *

Should I countine?

Sorry it is short

Review please and I don't own anything besides the plot.

Later.x


	2. Chapter 2

*Next day at school**Nina's POV.*

For some reason I feel really sorry for Eddie not only because of the Patrome because I left him confused and ran away but I could still her him yelling he so cute when he yells and is confused. WHAT AM I SAYING?! I am with fabain I really hate this osrison and chosen one being in love thing and the worst part is can't even control no matter how much I try. Anyway I don't really think Patricia and Jerome are the best match in the world to be honest I mean come on a Prankster and a Goth Pixie? If you think that is a good match you must be completely nuts! I think to people like Patricia and Eddie are a good match I mean the both like leather jackets, sick puppies, hating people and messing about in lessons and others but I swear they have the most common things a boy and girl have they have so many I am so surprised amber isn't make a patrome scrapbook by now it is actually quite shocking. Now here 'patrome' come down the hall going into assembly. Shoot assembly I was meant to help fabain set up the chairs and songs to play and some new prayers oh no this is bad like proper bad how does it tell I was with Eddie without him going totally ballistic he has been trying to keep me away from Eddie ever since the Rufus thing and the chosen one and osrison being together so yeah but I could do…. Or I could just… eh I got nothing might as well just tell him gran always says 'honesty is the best policy' so I might as well use it. As I was walking towards the little hall/room (that place where they have drama).

"Hey Fabes sorry for not coming earlier I was just…"I turned around and he was there kissing joy and the worst part was his arms were around her waist and he was kissing back now I know how Eddie feels. They didn't even notice me there crying my eyes out and after that I ran outside all the way to the clearing in the woods.

Eddie's Pov.

I was going to miss this assembly because dad would just go on about uniform and things about school and miss my first 2 lessons anyway I was sitting on one of the sibuna clearing by myself thinking about ways to get back with my Trixie well she isn't exactly my Trixie YET I can only dream. That is all I can think about is patrome it is getting to my head bad I fell of the bed about 7 times last night and had a pillow stuffed in my face by fabain so yeah not the world's best sleep ever I was going to fall asleep on that log but a I was awaken by someone crying with dirty blonde hair wait is that Nina? I think it is. I swear if fabain has hurt her I will kill him! Nina was crying for so long, I didn't know this girl could cry this much. I got up and went and rubbed her back and pulled her close and let her burry her face in my chest and cry her eyes out then I pulled her into a big bear hug. After I let go she calmed sown I moved the strands of hair behind her ear.

"Nina your beautiful don't cover up your face"

"Thanks but don't say things that aren't true Eddie"

"I wasn't lying anyway what's up neens?"

"Rather not talk about it"

"Oh come on talk to daddy Eddie" I said while patting down my hand on the log motioning for her to sit down.

"Nah-uh"

"Nina it is my job to protect you as your osrison now tell me what is bugging you"

"Eddie we have assembly now let's go" she said mumbling while getting to walk up.

"Nina assembly isn't till 10 minutes" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her back but I did it a bit strongly because now there was like 1cm gap between us. Afterwards we realised and pulled away.

"Fine after talking to you I went down to my locker for like 10 minutes looking at my lessons then I realised I was meant to help fabain with setting up the hall/room but I was late and was in the middle of apologizing when I turned my head and he was there kissing joy and the worst part was his arms were around her waist and he was kissing back and guess what they didn't even notice me there" Nina said and she started to cry again the I went up and gave her a hug. Then we ran all the way back to assembly Nina beat me there I was shocked.

Nina's pov

After Eddie was comforting me we ran back to school and I beat since we were having a race he looked so shocked. Then we got back to hall/room and started telling us about behaviour, uniform the usual boring things Eddie almost fell asleep but then I hit on his arm and gave me look that said what was that for? Then Sweetie finally said got to your next class I literally spended the whole day with Eddie.

*after school*

I was sitting doing reversion because of a test. I can't be bothered with test because all week is test after test after test. When amber came in compiling that Alfie dropped mud on her shoes and she couldn't get it off and then she went on saying that she didn't have enough clothes I got bored of her and plugged in my earphones and listing to music because I needed to block her out some way and this was the nearest thing to me ever since that incident his morning I cannot be bothered to do anything or talk. Up until I heard shouting from down stairs no one else could hear because it was from fabain and Eddie's room whose room is directly under ours. Wait fabain's and Eddie's room?! Oh no! I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to there room and knocked on there door twice and no one replied so I just decided to open it.

Eddie pov.

I came in and punched him in his arm really hard and he looked confused like what the heck was that for?

"What was that for?"

"Because you are in Nina's words a jerk"

"What? Why did she call me that?" he said with anger in his voice.

"Why don't you ask your favourite girl 'joy'?"

"Ok I am officially confused"

"Nina came running into the woods crying her eyes out telling me that you kissed joy and he kissed back and you didn't even noticed her and she talked and you didn't notice" I yelled angrily and punched him one in his face then he put me in a headlock and smashed my head against the window and I was out cold but before I blacked I saw Nina cry even more but it think it was because she saw me and my condition.

Hey it is a bit long I would have updated yesterday but it is a bit long so yeah took me a while. But it is up now it is up tell me what you think.

(Little secret it will end in peddie,yay)


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY**** I WOULD OF UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT I WAS BUSY WITH TESTS,HMK AND SCHOOL BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! This chapter has 1 swear and some violence.**

* * *

Nina's pov

I walked in and saw Eddie out unconscious on the floor with glass near with he had blood dropping down his face. I started to cry. Fabain came over to hug me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU JERK! I REALLY HATED BEFORE BUT LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I SWEAR I WILL BITCH SLAP YOU!" I screamed I think I woke up the whole house because there were like 10 knocks on the door.

"Nina and fabain we know you're in there open the door or I will kick it down"

"Alfie you couldn't kick down a door to save your life no offence boo"

Everyone stated laughing

"Cruelty thy name is amber to her own boyfriend" Jerome said making everyone laugh.

I started to laugh a bit but then I opened door and the girls were crying even Patricia and the boys just stood there gobsmacked.

"What the heck happened?"

"Joy why don't just ask your new boyfriend?"

"Fabain and joy are dating"

"Well since they were down each other's throats yesterday before assembly I think they should be?"

"JOY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO 'I DO NOT STEAL BOYFRIENDS?'HUH? I CANT BELIEVE YOU! "Patricia yelled.

"Fabain what did you do to him he was going to teach me and Jerome how to make a hoagie tomorrow! "Alfie said sadly.

"Well he knows about me and joy kissing and he punched me in my face and made me bleed and I got angry and I may have smashed his head on the window hard"

"You may have? Look at what you did stupid!" I screamed. After that I screamed for Trudy who called for an ambulance who took Eddie to the hospital Trudy was the only one who could go since she was the only adult who was actually bothered to go unlike victor who doesn't know what is going on.

"Look Eddie is in hospital now because of you! Don't you have any shame?! Wait your pride and dignity has gone ever since you are wrapped around joy's finger. Don't you care that the boy who saved my life and your mate and roommate is in hospital because of you and you don't even care?! Wow you are not the fabain who I love and fell in love with wait did I SAY LOVE I MEANT LOVED!" and after that I stomped out of the room up to mine and ambers room.

I got changed into my pyjamas and then amber came in and then I left her to change into her pyjamas and I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth but when I opened it I saw a crying Patricia and I have a feeling it isn't about Eddie being in hospital.

* * *

SORRY IT IS A BIT SHORT I WILL WRITE A LONGER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS FOR EVERY REVIEW NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I AM GOING TO WATCH WATERLOO ROAD SO LATER XX


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy I would of updated yesterday but I have been watching X factor and X factor USA none stop like a marathon. I think I should like shut up and get on with the story. I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT!**

* * *

Patricia pov.

I am upstairs crying in the girls' bathroom because Jerome didn't love me he used me and now he is dating Abby from school she is such a Sl*t!. Now before you say anything yes me Patricia Williamson is crying get over yourself and yes I do have feeling even though I doesn't seem though will the house did notice when I started dating Eddie. Eddie… he is in hospital and that really hurt me I swear my fist isn't far from connecting with fabain's face and I am not lying. I am in such a mess right now. I really hope no one comes inside and I spoke to soon. Nina just walked through the door. Why lord did I really deserve this?!.

"Patricia what is up with you?"

"Nothing I am just upset about Eddie?"

"Trixie I am not stupid you know and I know this has something to do with Jerome!"

"Fine Jerome used me to get with Abby Horton"

"Patricia i know you want Eddie back and i will help you if you help me make fabain jealous"

"Deal" And after that we shook hands and then dinner was called but Nina helped me clear myself up and then we went down was pure silence you could even hear victor's pin drop if he did drop his Trudy broke the silence with news.

"Oh dearies my news is good and bad they are keeping Eddie in for observation his condition is a bad but not as bad as we thought and the good news is said that the school board as lifted the school uniform which means you can wear your own clothes as long as it appropriate if it is not then that person well be change back into school uniform while every one else wears their own clothes."

Then there was a everyone saying ' yes','finally' and amber saying 'eep'

Then Victor did his pin drop speech. Then everyone fell asleep.

* * *

Next day STILL PATRICIA POV.

I was wearing a blue dyed jeans and the dye maked it seem a bit ripped and a black lace crop top and a black vest on underneath with my throne bracelet and my P E necklace Eddie gave me I still wear it even when i was with that trader. The P=Patricia and the E= black big ring and my red vans AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST MY HARRIET BAG BY MARC B it was a present from piper and i got her something similar a bag by GUESS it is her favorite brand**(OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE)**. then i put my hair in a bun and put on my favorite phone case that said 'HATERS GONNA HATE' i love it so much it was from Nina from on about Nina i need to give her a new look. mwahhahahahahah.

Nina pov.

Patricia walked in with a bag of clothes and shoved them in my face and said get changed while I got changed in the bathroom i told Patricia to tell amber and mara about our i walked in they were stunned and i actually liked it. It was bright red jeans and and black and purple tee and a leather studded jacket it was studded at the shoulders and then i walked into my wardrobe and pulled out my studded hi top converse they were limited addition so i had to buy ,Mara and Amber tolled me to put then on and I did as i was told then i grabbed my black bag with studded section in the middle and then amber did my accessories which were a throne black and sliver bracelet and skull earings and throne necklace and a square nails were black with a design on Mara did my hair into a messy i looked into the mirror and said ' WOW I LOOK AWESOME apart from one thing"

"WHAT IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE MAKE-UP"amber said with a worried tone in her voice.

"No it is perfect it is ..."I took out a new phone cover that said bi*** on there in pink and black which turned my phone wallpaper into the same thing.

Mara pov.

I am wearing a brown shirt with a cute bow at the top and blue jeans medium heel shoes and a brown leather bag with pearl earings and a leopard print watch with a gold bow bracelet and a polka dot phone case and waterfall braid which stops half way and turns into a ponytail. We just finished helping Nina get a new look to wow fabain smart more like stupid brain.

Amber is wearing a blazer like jacket which is white with a white pleated skirt and a pink bow top and flat shoes which are really in right now they are like mine but a necklace that says 'LOVE' and a bracelet that says 'best friend forever' which is from me Patricia and it is hers and alfie stepping out for 6 months today. With a juicy couture bag in pink (obviously)and a flower phone case.

"You guys ready?"

"YEAH!" they screamed. then we walked down staris and the boys mouths were hanging so llow and wide you could fit about 15 text books in there.

"Okay we get the point we look fab now close your mouths before amber puts lipstick on your lips."Nina said. Fabains spoon was on the floor as well as his mouth.

"Okay what the heck happened to the real nina martin.?"Alfie asked

"In the bin"

"Cool"

"Nina you look hot" Fabain said

"Well to bad you COULD of a had this but you chose to kiss joy so you know your fault."

"Nina and Patricia you are going to visit Edison today okay?"Trudy said

"Ok" they both said at the same time.

Then we were all laughing about alfies prank on upon till joy walked in everyone expect fabain shut up.

"Hay fabes. Do you like my outfit?"she said.

"Yes"

To be honest it wasn't that cute mine was even cuter and i am a geek as was wearing a yellow floral top with little red and blue flowers on there with white jeans and a feather necklace and a flower ring and a brown scarf and blue shoes and a heart phone case and a backpack(all outfits on my profile).

* * *

After school in Nina's and amber's room and Nina's pov.

"Ok today was brill i spitted paper balls and a teacher and put a fake spider in miss Andrews tea, and i got asked out 7 times,invited 4 parties and made a couple of new friends"

"Cool"Mara said

"Girlies it is time for you to visit Eddie hurry up"

Me and Patricia ran down the stairs and into the cab.

* * *

in the next chapter they visit Eddie

And thank for the reviews

Remember to check out the outfits!

Later xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is going to be a bit crappy because i wrote so much and lost it.**

* * *

**In the cab Patricia pov.**

**"**do you think Eddie will forgive me?"i said

"Yeah when you told the house about you and Jerome he squeezed the life out of his pancake and knowing him for the last 15 years and next week 16 years,he never hurts his food unless he is angry"

"You have known Eddie for 15 years and almost 16 years?"

"Yeah we went to primary school and half of secondary but then i moved here and then he did and that other half is still on going"

"Oh ok"

"We never went out or anything"

"You really think I was going to care about that? The only reason i am not mad is because A:You are my best friend and B:you have known each other a really long time but if it was someone else I would kill them"

"Patrica that is by far the nicest thing you have ever said to me or anyone"

"Awww,thanks neens but mention it to anyone i will hunt you down and kill you"

"like i said by far the nicest thing you ever said to me and i swear i wont say a thing"

"good"

"Oh we are here"Nina said.

In the hospital

"Hello how may i help you young ladies" the recpantiast asked us.

"We are looking for Eddie Miller"

"Eddie Miller,Room 1.19 on the fifth floor ladies"

"thank you"

we went up the lift in silence my heart was pounding like never before.

"1.19,aha there it is"

"Oh my Anubis he is "

" in a healthy position"

"Hey yacker"

"Hey Eddie can i talk to you alone"

"Oh yeah, i will leave uses to alone"

"Hey what's up"

"Um i want to give peddie another shot?"

"What did Jerome do because i am out here tomorrow and you will change the subject every time i will ask so spill

I told Eddie about everything that Jerome did.

"Thanks"

"For what"

"telling me even though you didn't want to repeat what happened"

"Okay then. I really love you Eddie i lowered my force-field for you and you only and Eddie i was wrong about jeerome breaking up and everything but there is one thing i am not sorry about"

"What?"

"My Love For You"I blushed really red after that

"Who ever knew the Patricia Williamson had a soft side"

"It only comes out for you"

"Cool"

"So what yah say can we give peddie another shot?"

"..."

* * *

WOW I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPY


	6. PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6

**I don't why but this stupid thing always makes me write it twice urghhh so annoyed.**

* * *

Preview of the next chappy.

_"My head wants to get back with you but my heart say to not get back with you __ I am going to listen to my hea..."_

_"I am getting out of the hospital in a few minutes"_

_"Oh cool but if amber kills you with her bear hugs don't say I didn't warn you"Nina said to Eddie._

_Nina and Eddie leaned in there lips aren't far from meeting but Patricia was waiting outside so they could do it right and never tell her?_

_"So are you and fabain 'fabina' and it again?"_

_"Are you and Patricia 'Peddie' again?"Nina asked_

_"You answer first"Eddie said_

_"No you!"Nina said arguing back and trying to get it her way._

_" you are free to go"_

_**At the house**  
_

_"hello is this nina martin grandaughter of Evelyn maridan martin?"_

_"Yes why is everything ok"_

_"I am so sorry but your grandmother ..."_

_"What!,um yes i will try to,ok bye thank you for letting me know"_

_"Nina what happened?"Eddie asked._

_"My gran ..."_

_"What but if she is,then your dad is going to have take care of you nins"_

_"Noo,No,no,NOOOOO!THIS IS JUST A DREAM NONE OF THIS HAPPENED!"_

_"NINA!"_

* * *

Soo this is what will happen in teh next chapter and i havent uptated in a while so the next chappy will hopefully be up tomorrow no promises though.

READ THIS STORY CALLED '**Patricia summer of hell' BY Lolalove123 in my opinion it is awsome**


	7. Chapter 6

eddies pov.

"I totally get it if you don't want give it another chance"

"Umm well sorry patricia it can't be my fault i love you too much and yes"

"Oh ok i guess that you didn't wnat to get ba-WAIT DID YOU JUST YES"

"Yes i did"

I leaned and she leaned in and we kissed for the first time in that felt great just Patricia's soft lips on mine I swear when i am with Patricia my whole world stops maybe that is because Patricia is my whole separated when the one of the nurse's screamed no PDA in the hospital!

"I really missed you"

"Me to"I whispered into her ear.

"Did you come alone?"

"No Victor made this new rule that if we visit someone it has to be in twos"

"That man needs to update his life"

"I know right"

"So who did you bring?"

"Nina"

"Okay"

"So what did I miss?"

"Um well after you went to the hospital Nina wasn't far from punching fabain and had an Alfie and Jerome are upset because you were apparently meant to teach them how to make your 'hoagie',Joy and Fabain me and the rest of the house think they are an ,I am also not taking to joy or neither is the whole house even Trudy.I think that is about it wait Jerome pulled a prank on your dad.I also think someone from your family is visiting you ,that is it."

"WOW I feel like i missed out on a life time of hoagies"

"Wow will you ever shut up about hoagies"

"Well when you put it like that,NO"

"Ehh,worth a try"

"Did they say there name of who is supposed to visit me?"

"No they didn't"

"Oh ok as long as it wasn't my mum"

"Why don't love your mum?"

"Yeah i wouldn't I love the women who gave birth to me?"

"True"

"But why though?"

" and my mum in the same isn't a good idea"

"Oh yeah"

" you can go home now"the nurse said to me.

"Ok"

* * *

back at the house.

"Eddie!"Amber screamed so loud victor came out of his office.

"Will you teenage annoying brats shut up you loud mouths have disturbed me I was busy"Victor shouted while walking back into his office.

"Yeah you were busy smooching cobiers beak"Alfie said causing everyone to laugh even Trudy.

"They must be an item make a Victor and Cobbier scrapbook"Jerome said making everyone to laugh which also caused mara's orange juice spit out of her mouth and land on joy who is now got orange all over ,everyone started laughing even harder because she deserved ,Jerome,Nina and Trixie had a smirk on there face then the phone started ringing trudy went to go and get it while Joy stomped over to Nina.

"First you steal my Fabes,my friends and now my flawless beauty what is next huh Martin?"

"Don't you mean Disgusting Monstrous Face?"

"MARTIN I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Yeah good luck on that I think Alfie could do that better then you!"Nina said getting all in her she can put up an argument better then half of the people in this room.

"UGHHH COME ON FABES!"she said while dragging Fabain upstairs with her.

"Cranky Much"Nina said making everyone laugh a bit.

"Nina dear there is someone on the phone for you"trudy called.

NINA'S POV.

"Cranky Much"I said causing the rest of the house who are in the common room to laugh a we started making more jokes about Victor and his pin till Trudy called saying that somw one on the phone wanted to talk to me,it must probably Gran.

"Hello Nina Martin on the phone"

"Hello Nina"

"Can ask who this is?"

"It is John and Ella"

"Ohhh hey how are you?"

"We are fine sweetie but I am afraid we have some news for you"Ella was so nice she helped when my parents died she was like my second mum and John was like my second Dad.

"Okay what is wrong?I promise none of my grades haven't gone down I swear"

"Good Girl but this is about your gran"John said down the phone. Right then I may have screamed a bit loud but not that loud only downstairs could hear.I could feel that everyone who was downstairs peeping around the corner of the door.

"Your Gran has ...

* * *

**WELL THAT IS IT I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TOMORROW BUT I DOUBT IT THOUGH.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT TOLD YOU PEDDIE WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN.**

**ANYWAY BYEEEE!**

**Maria xxxx (yes that is my name)**


	8. Authors note

**hey guys I am putting this story on hold for a while because I have been crammed with homework from school and things but i will try my best to update hopefully some point this week and definatley next week since half term holiday have started for me after Friday so yeah.**

**byee xxxxxxxx**

**I will be back soon **


	9. Chapter 7:The news

**HEYY HERE IS CHAPTER 7 I THINK!:p**

* * *

Nina's pov.

"My gran what?"I asked worriedly.

"Nina,I am so sorry but your gran has died"Ella replied.

"What?b-b-but how?"

"She had cancer"

"No she hasn't because if she did,which she doesn't,she would have told me!"I screamed down the phone knowing that the whole house was behind me but I couldn't careless.

"Nina sweetie give the phone Eddie"John said.I did as I was told and gave the phone to Eddie who walked towards me and took the phone out of my hand.

"Eddie how are you?"Ella asked him.

"I am okay?"He replied unsure.

"Look,Nina's gran died today at 1:30 today,her cancer got worse it got really bad and we just had no cure since it was that was so strong that it the doctors and nurses had ever seen in their whole life."I heard John say.

"Oh that would explain somethings"He said looking at me.I knew what he meant by me screaming.

"If we were there we would be there helping Nina get through this but we can' Eddie you are the next person we can turn to do that because there is no way in hell I am letting her dad do that he will end up hurting her and causing more pain then she already is in"Ella said to Eddie.

"I will and I will try my best to give you update on her."Eddie said.

"Good now goodbye Eddie take care"I heard Ella said and then Eddie gave me the phone back.

"Nina I presuming you heard that?"John said with his soft can be so mushy and loving with me and Ella.

"Yeah"I said back during sniffles.

"Good because that saves time."Ella said joking.I laughed a bit.

"Yay I made you laugh"Ella said.

"Ella you can be such a teen at times"

"Why thank you Nina"

"Thank you some one who finally agrees with me"I heard john mutter then I heard a thud followed by an ow.

"I am so lucky do have people like you"

"Aww Nina,darling you are family to us you are like a daughter to us."John said.

"You guys are like my parents in a way."I said causing them to awww again.

"Anyway,Nina it was nice to talk to you again and goodbye now care we love you"They said.

"I will try to, bye.I love you too".Then the phone died.I sat there and I stomped upstairs not caring about victor telling me put my face into my pillow and then took out my guitar under my bed and placed it on my sung a song by my friend Kim Crawford.**(ANYONE KNOW WHO THAT IS?)**She went karate with me in Seaford,America with Jack,Jerry,Milton,the two eddies with my great sensei and friend,Rudy.I was a black belt.I do miss those times.

**I'm stuck in your head**  
**I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you running and scared**  
**I'm fearless**  
**I'm calling you out**  
**I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around**  
**I'm fearless **  
**I'm fearless**

**I'm fearless**

** got the upper hand now**  
**And you're losing ground**  
**You never had to fight back**  
**Never lost the round**

**You see the gloves are coming off**  
**Tell me when you've had enough**

**Ready for a showdown**  
**And we're face to face**  
**I think I'll rearrange it**  
**Put you in the place**  
**You don't get the best of me**  
**Check it, you're afraid of me**

**I'm stuck in your head**  
**I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you running and scared**  
**I'm fearless**  
**I'm calling you out**  
**I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around**  
**I'm fearless **  
**I'm fearless**

**I'm fearless**

**You used to make my heart pound**  
**Just the thought of you**  
**But now you're in the background**  
**Whatcha gonna do?**  
**Sound off if you hear this**  
**We're feeling fearless**  
**We're feeling fearless**

**I'm stuck in your head**  
**I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you running and scared**  
**I'm fearless**  
**I'm calling you out**  
**I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around**  
**I'm fearless **

**I'm stuck in your head**  
**I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you running and scared**  
**I'm fearless**  
**I'm calling you out**  
**I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around**  
**I'm fearless **  
**I'm fearlesss**

Then I knew I was going back to America for her funeral so I decided to pack and pick out my outfit for tomorrow.I looked for tickets and booked them.

1 hour came through the post while I was at dinner.

"Nina these are yours and I am not going to ask why you have them because I understand why"Trudy said while passing the letters over to whole house looked at me expect Joy who was smirking.

"WHAT JOY?"

" IS NOT MY FAULT YOUR PATHETIC GRAN DIED"

"WHAT?"

"YEAH I SAID IT DON'T ACT SHOCKED EVEN FABAIN WAS THINKING IT"

"SHE IS NOT PATHETIC THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS HOUSE WHO IS THAT IS YOU BECAUSE YOUR MEAN JOY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE OR WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE OR WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!"Joy mimicked.I hate like then I opened my letter and found the tickets and placed them on my suitcase came down stairs were joy tried and failed to punch my face but I wrapped my hand around her clenched up fist and pushed her back causing her to ,she grabbed fabain upstairs.

"YOU GO GIRL"Alfie said making everyone to laugh.

"You may look calm but in that head of yours Nina you have killed her more than a million times"Alfie said.

"IT IS TEN O'CLOCK YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP"Victor yelled then dropped his pin and probably ran into his office.

"Good-night Amb"

"Good-night Nines"

Then cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW! Done and those characters were from Kickin' It which is on Disney XD.I will update since I have half term!yay!**

**BYEEEE!**

**maria xxxxxx **


	10. Chapter 8

Heyy guys sorry about not updating in a while I have been really busy with things.

I dont own anything besides the plot!

Enjoy! Review! Like!

* * *

Nina's pov.

I woke up to my phone blasting Victoria Justice-Freak the Freak out.I was praying for it to shut up and God answered my prayers because my phone stopped blasting music that almost broke my eardrums.I got out of bed more like pulled out of bed by blonde in her pink pulled and Joy out of their beds as she grabbed our hands as if were two-year olds and walked us downstairs and into the dinning room which was empty.

"GIRLS SIT DOWN!"she yelled at us and we did as we told and sat down.

"What pink fur ball?"Patricia said half asleep.

"Wait let me get the boys"

"Mara go wake up Jerome,I will wake up Alfred,Patricia go wake up Edison and Nina go wake up that jerk and Joy just sit."Amber and Amber had left the room to wake up their boyfriends.I grabbed Tricia.

"Come on Tricia before amber get her killer heels and hit us."I said trying to wake her up.

"I AM UP!"She said really quickly.I think she hurt the word of Amber's killer high heel shoes.

We started to walk to the boys room and on the way we heard Amber and Mara yelling at them to wake me Patricia were about to knock on the door put just pushed the door open and found the boys half of there bedding on the floor.

"Go wake him up and i will wake up"I said.I walked up to Fabain's side of the room and grabbed his cushion and started whacking him as if he was a he woke up and started to whack me which turned into a full on pillow is the first time I have smiled since last joy stormed into the room.

"Wow Nina crawling back already how weak!"She said.

"Joy I don't like fabain as a boyfriend or like him in anyway ever since then."

"Why too scared to fall in love?"She said.

"Do you know what Joy maybe I am scared of falling in love again but I have two pranksters,a brother-like person,a book-smart clever girl,a very sarcastically funny girl and a match maker who I all love behind my back to help me with that and with me because if you haven't notice there isn't a I in TEAM joy"I said proudly and as usual she ran out of the room.

"Aww thanks Nina" my house mates said.

"Yeah thanks but we have something to get ready for people!"

A oh,yeah and bye filled the room then the boys went to have a shower and then the girls went upstairs to have a and Amber stayed behind because Amber made me stay.

"FABAIN STOP STARING AT ME!"I screamed.

"Weird but anyway go get changed and Eddie hit the showers and um wear something decent!"She said trailing off.

* * *

THAT IS IT FOR TODAY AND UM REVIEW PLEASE!

maria xxx


	11. Important AN READ!

Hey i know I havent updated in loooooooooooooong time but there was a reason and that was that i don't think anyone is really reading it so I wrote a another chapter to see if i had anymore reviews and i didnt so that made me think no-one was reading it. So if you want me to continue it, say so by reviewing and if there isn't i wont be writing anymore of this.

Thanks For Reading

Maria xx


	12. Chapter 9

I have decided to carry on with my story and in the last one Eddie came back and there is a little surprise for him but he has no clue.

* * *

Eddies pov.

Well that was a bit weird Amber told me to wear something decant and I was a bit offend by I went to the showers and had a quick one came out and wore jeans and a shirt and spiked up my hair and wore some Fabian,Jerome and Alfie did the same and they wore jeans and a shirt like me.I was going to go into the living room but Jerry stopped me. Weird.

"What can I not sit down Jerome?"I asked

"No you can not"

"And that would be because"

"because...er...because just go into your room unless you wanna be hit with heels by Amber"

"Been there done that so I just going to go back over there"

I walked back into my room and sat was in the kitchen doing God knows it hit me It is my birthday,maybe that would explain why Amber woke us up so early(even though it is only 11am) and Jerry was telling me not to go into the living sense now.I lay down on my bed and started to play temple run 2 and let me say that game is awesome!

Patricia's pov

Today is Eddie's birthday and Amber used her brain and actually something good came out of it we are planning a surprise birthday made food cookies,muffins,sandwiches and more and this morning Trudy picked up the cake from the bakery. Now the boys should be ready and Fabian should be in the kitchen helping set up last-minute tweaks with Alfie. Knowing Alfie he probably messed something and the girls are getting ready and we are almost done we are just putting on our did our make-up,Joy picked out our shoes,Mara picked out jewellery,Nina picked out the bags and I helped them with small things like getting them is wearing a yellow dress with baby blue flowers on it with baby blue ankle heel boots. Nina is wearing a dark purple dress that is longer from the back and has some jewels on the waist like a belt with black is wearing a pink dress with a little brioche sort of thing on the hip and another thin layer going down with a pair of white is wearing a green short dress and Amber told her to add a flower belt.I am wearing a black dress with sequins on the top and like Nina's it is longer from the back then the front(Outfits on my profile) with black shoes.

* * *

Patricia's pov.

Right now Fabian is going to go and get Eddie and tell him to come in here and we are hiding behind the the living room there is cake and food on the table in the living room,A banner that says welcome home and happy birthday as well as balloons and looks really good Amber really does now how to plan and has their presence on the table over a sheet. I hear Fabian and Eddie coming is going to good.

Eddie's Pov.

Fabian just dragged me to the living room for some reason because I swear a little while ago I wasn't allowed to go in well lets see what this is about.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading in the next chapter there is a card from someone to Eddie and it has a little secret that only Patricia OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!

REVIEW! XXXX

HAVE ANY OF YOU HEARD MACKLEMORE AND RYAN LEWIS FT. WANZ THRIFT SHOP?

AWSOME SONG!

Maria xx


End file.
